Dino Swing
Dino Swing is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Paper *Compatibility Tabs: 1-4 (bad), 5-6 (great) *Usage Condition: You have to win at Paper to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 800 Technique. *Effect: Grab your opponent by the tail, swing them around repeatedly, then let go and have them smash through a giant rock! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-13; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **2nd Edition (037-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **3rd Edition (031-技; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (031-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **4th Edition (037-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **5th Edition (043-技; ft. Suchomimus vs. Einiosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (046-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Baryonyx) **6th Edition (051-技; ft. Irritator vs. Lambeosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (040-技; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Amargasaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (040-技; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Amargasaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (056-技; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **2007 3rd Edition (051-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Nodosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (051-技; ft. Baryonyx vs. Dilophosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (060-技; ft. Baryonyx vs. Dilophosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (032-技; ft. Ceratosaurus vs. Brachyceratops) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (016-技; ft. Majungasaurus vs. Nodosaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (026-技; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-13; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-13; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **2nd Edition (037-Move; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **3rd Edition (043-Move; ft. Suchomimus vs. Einiosaurus) **4th Edition (046-Move; ft. Triceratops vs. Baryonyx) **5th Edition (051-Move; ft. Irritator vs. Lambeosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (041-Move; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-13; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (040-Move; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Amargasaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (056-Move; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (051-Move; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Nodosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (060-Move; ft. Baryonyx vs. Dilophosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-13; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-13; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **2nd Edition (037-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **3rd Edition (046-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Baryonyx) **4th Edition (051-技; ft. Irritator vs. Lambeosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (041-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (040-技; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Amargasaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (056-技; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (051-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Nodosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (060-技; ft. Baryonyx vs. Dilophosaurus) Dino Swing Card 5.png|Dino Swing arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Dino Swing Card 06 3rd.png|Dino Swing arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Dino Swing Card 2.png|Dino Swing arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Dino Swing Card 7.png|Dino Swing arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Dino Swing Card 3.png|Dino Swing arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Dino Swing Card 4.jpg|Dino Swing arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Dino Swing Card Eng S1 5th.jpg|Dino Swing arcade card (English 5th Edition) Dino Swing Card 1.jpg|Dino Swing arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Dino Swing Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Dino Swing arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Dino Swing Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Dino Swing arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Dino Swing Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Dino Swing arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Dino Swing Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Dino Swing arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Ursula, Zander, Seth (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Tank *Debut: A Game Show Showdown **Used In: 7, 9, 42 *Used to Defeat: Utahraptor, Ampelosaurus *Effect: Bite the opponents tail and swing them around several times before tossing them away! *Other: It was recreated by Dr. Z and given to the Alpha Trio, who had Tank use it to defeat Utahraptor and weaken Ankylosaurus. Seth later used it to defeat Ampelosaurus. It was Tank's first Move Card, the only main dinosaur first Move to not be a Super Move. With only three uses, it was her second most-used Move. TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: None *Card Code: DKCG-088/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 06 6th/S1 5th arcade card *Effect: :+400 or +700; If a Paper Dinosaur uses this Move, it gains +700 Power instead of +400. Trivia *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 900-1100 Technique to use this Move to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1000-1200 Power. *As seen in the Gallery below, if in the arcade the attacking and target dinosaurs are too disproportionate in size, the attacker may appear to not even be biting onto the target's tail and instead into the empty air above or below it, yet still swing the target successfully. This is the result of there being only one animation cycle for the Move. *As with most Move Cards, it would be very difficult for a real dinosaur to execute this attack, the bite strength needed to hold onto another dinosaur's weight being unreasonable save for special cases of for instance large theropods swinging rather small dinosaurs. *The artwork on the anime card is a coincidence, as Tank first used it against Utahraptor, the exact species shown. However, most seen Move Cards follow the pattern of featuring the relevant dinosaur and/or its target it is used by/against. Gallery Dino Swing (Tank) 08.jpg|Tank using Dino Swing on Utahraptor Dino Swing.png|Dino Swing in the arcade (Dilophosaurus vs. Irritator) Irritator - DSwing.png|Arcade error of Dino Swing (notice Irritator doesn't even appear to be holding Wuerhosaurus) Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang